


Possibilities

by kuraleap52



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Secret Crush, Southside High School (Riverdale), Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraleap52/pseuds/kuraleap52
Summary: Sometimes Sweet Pea just liked to look at him, and think of all the possibilities.
Relationships: Fangs Fogarty/Sweet Pea
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo scratch my last Riverdale fic because apparently Sweet Pea is back in the show! I was so excited that I decided to make another Swangs fic (even though Fangs and Kevin are pretty cute too ).

Sometimes Sweet Pea just liked to look at him, and think of all the possibilities.

The possibilities of what extent their relationship could be taken to. The possibilities were endless. They could have dinner dates and laugh until their faces were red and their stomachs hurt. One of them would maybe accidentally choke on and then spit out their food because they couldn't contain their laughter. 

They could cuddle while watching Netflix on the old, navy green couch in Sweet Pea's living room. It would be late and dark outside, rain droplets trickling down the sides of the window slowly.

They could hold each other at night when they wanted reassurance: for once feeling like they weren't completely alone in the world. Hearing and feeling the warmth and love radiating off of each other's skin, soothing them both into deep sleeps, they'd feel safe.

They could openly kiss each other passionately: not afraid of any criticism because of how intimidating they both are. And after they would share that passionate kiss, they'd just stare deep into each other's eyes with their hands on each other's necks and backs, the biggest and dorkiest smiles on their faces because of how in love they were.

Except, for Sweet Pea, these weren't possibilities. They weren't ever going to be possibilities. Not realistically. Realistically they'd only ever be friends. Sweet Pea didn't have many fears, but this was the scariest thing he could think of. How ashamed his parents, his siblings, his friends, his classmates, his teachers, and himself would feel doing that with another man.

He'd never even thought of the possibility of being in a romantic relationship with another man, let alone _Fangs._ Fangs and Sweet Pea grew up together, they were best friends since the first grade. But one day, Sweet Pea didn't know when exactly it started, he looked at Fangs in a different way. He started remembering and noticing the little details about Fangs. The way his hair would blow softly in the wind, the way his laugh would always start off as a chuckle and it would get higher pitched whenever Sweet Pea would tell a really funny joke, the way he would act all tough and rough in the Whyte Wyrm and doing Serpent stuff but whenever they were alone his face would soften and he'd genuinely smile, and lot's more. Sweet Pea noticed all of it. And he would catch himself lot's of times looking observing a little too long.

He wanted to push all of those feelings deep down inside him, locked in an (almost) impenetrable cage. 

So for now, the cage would remain shut and he would keep his staring to a minimal, trying to shove each feeling and possibility deep down inside him; no matter how hard they'd try to climb their way back up.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, for context I made this at 2am last night. But I hope you enjoyed! Criticism and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
